Holy Shuggazoom!
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: Interview with the Hyperforce! R&R xD Chapter 2 Up!
1. Holy Shuggazoom! Pilot

Ok ... my first non-sence story, hope you like it!

**Kai, Xel and Eclyps have been borrowed with permission. Tiger Priestess own them all.**

**- **

**Holy Shuggazoom!**

The camera turned on. Kai was in front of it; Xel was reading and helping Kai to memorize her lines.

"I'm so nervous!" Kai yelled.

"You will do it good! Don't worry!" said Xel putting his table away.

"You think so?" Kai ask putting her hands in her cheeks and blushing.

"Completely! You're the best mon…" said Xel taking her hands.

"Will you please stop that!? It bothers me now" shout Eclyps filming the whole scene.

"You don't understand anything about love; it will be one day when you find out the true love, isn't that true Kai?" said Xel putting his communication headphones.

"Yes it is" said Kai kissing him.

"Yuk! … 30 second" said Eclyps annoyed

Everyone start to run to get ready, Kai start to get nervous, her face was completely white (more white lol) and her legs start to shiver.

"You're ok?" ask Eclyps looking at her.

"Not really" said Kai with a nervous smile.

"Just act normal, like you do all the time"

"Ok… I'll try"

"5 Seconds… 4… 3… 2…" said Xel looking at his table notes.

The studio light turns on, lots of people start to scream, and the reflector appears over Kai. She froze for a few seconds.

"What is she doing?" Eclyps ask to himself.

Xel start to make strange moves and funny faces, to make her start to talk. She shakes her head, after a few second of silence she start to talk.

"Welcome all to our first program of "Holy Shuggazoom!" Today we are going to have special guest, before that, we are going to show you a video of them in action" Kai shout as she raise her hands to the monitor.

The camera continues on her, she point the monitor.

"On the TV!" she whispers. Eclyps move the camera to the TV, and the movie started.

_Shugazoom… Normal planets like all other, their habitants, their building, etc, but with a difference; it gets constantly attacked by the Skeleton King, a vicious demonic creature, that only think in destroy every living thing._

"Who did that video? It's stupid" Eclyps ask.

Xel point Kai who was repeating everything that the narrator was saying.

_But, Shuggazoom have been saved in numerous times, thanks to a team! The Hyperforce! The protectors of Shugazoom, Out Angels in metal and fur! The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!_

"It was perfect!" Kai said.

"If you say so…" said Eclyps.

The people start a wave of applause.

"Now! Without anything more to say … here in our studio! The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!" Kai yelled.

From the back stage the Hyperforce appear waving the public that was cheering them. Kai jump to the stage and introduce each member.

"It's a great pleasure to have you here tonight!" Kai said greeting them.

"The pleasure is ours" said Chiro sitting in an orange sofa. Each member sat in the sofa of the color they match.

"Well, to start this wonderful night, I have to say that you have made a wonderful job protecting this city"

"Thanks, we are really happy to have people that enjoy what we do" said Chiro.

"Well, let's start the interview, I know that the Hyperforce had been in great adventures, we want to talk about some of them and ask you questions that the public create for you"

"We don't have anything to hide" Sprx said.

"We shall see" said Kai with a big smile.

Chiro got freaked out.

"First, I will select a random question from this" Kai said moving some cards in her hands. "Ok this one… this is to Antauri, will you be my boyfriend? ..."

Antauri was in way to speak.

"Sorry! Fangirl!"

Kai start to search for another card.

"To Chiro... You got fleas like a normal monkey?"

"Hmm… yes a few"

_Staff…_

"Boring!" Eclyps yelled.

"Losing rating… 13 viewers of 2million from start" Xel said to Kai with radio.

"Ask something interesting!" Eclyps yelled

_Back to Stage…_

"To Gibson, what type of underwear you use?" Kai was angry now "What is going on here!? There are no good questions in any of these things" she shouts while checking the cards.

"Can I ask a real question?" Sprx ask putting a knee in the floor in front of Kai and taking her hand.

"Huh?" Kai was surprised.

"Want to go out with me?" Sprx ask raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm married"

"Opps!"

"Such an idiot" said Nova from her sit.

_Staff…_

"For what you want that?" ask Eclyps really worried to Xel who was taking a sword out of its case.

"Me? Nothing" said Xel putting the sword back in its place.

_Back to Stage…_

"Sprx… come back here" Nova said. Sprx walk to his sit.

"Uhu, I feel some jealous Nova?" Kai ask.

"Me? Jealous of that thing?!" Pointing Sprx "I don't think so" Nova said crossing her arms.

"The truth is that she loves me" Sprx giggle and took Nova's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Nova said moving her hand.

_Staff…_

"Rating going up" Xel said with his radio.

"This is GOLD!" Eclyps yelled.

_Back to stage…_

"Oh, come on! You're such a hard girl"

"Grrr…" Nova changes to her giant fist and menace Sprx

"That's for sure" Kai said looking Nova in way to punch Sprx.

"I... I was just joking!" Sprx shout.

"Fight! Fight!" Otto yelled jumping from his sit.

"Sprx, Nova sit now" Antauri said

Nova deactivate her fist and sit, Sprx stand up and clean his chest.

"Freak…" Sprx whisper.

"That's it" Nova yelled as she jump over Sprx and start to fight with him.

"Well, there's no surprise, both act like children" said Gibson.

"Security! Come here fast!" Kai yelled, Xel try to separate them "You're the security? But… but, you're the director, the boss of cameras, and the usher!"

"No wonder he is security too…" Gibson continues.

Kai took a breath and continue.

"We'll be back in a few minutes …" Sprx and Nova appear fighting on the back "maybe not…"


	2. Clash of the Orange Guys

Work it!

**Clash of the Orange Guys **

"After a few problems here, our handsome security guard" her eyes were two shining stars now "and my healing abilities control the situation" said Kai.

The camera appears over Sprx and Nova. Sprx had "X's" of bandages all over the body and Nova was in a little jail with a security suit, she was trying to liberate.

"I swear… I'm going to kill someone when I manage to get out of here!"

"Let's continue with the interview…" said Kai giving no importance to Nova's words. "We're going to show you some short videos of your adventures, and you have to explain them"

In the TV appears Gibson looking a pen and getting surprised: "It's a pen... and a flashlight!"

"This makes us think that you're not the real scientific of your ship"

"I must said, that the pen was a real complex idea that never appear on my head" Gibson replied.

"He is saying he don't have enough brain mass" Otto said.

"And you're not an atomic scientific" said Gibson, a video of Otto appears on the screen of him with a face like an idiot wearing a red cape.

"At least I'm not a boring monkey" appears a video of Gibson giving a math lesson to Chiro.

"You only say stupid things!" appears Otto inside a Pineapple cake and a pilot visor.

"You take life too seriously!" appears Gibson giving a speech.

"You take life so easily!" appears Otto dancing and screaming.

"You're the biggest moron ever!" both yelled. Appear a video of Otto taking Gibson in his hands in way to kiss him.

"What the heck is that!?" both ask in unison.

Kai hide a little red control behind her "Hmmm… hehehe"

"Shut it down!" both yelled.

"Right!" said Kai clicking the button making the video disappear.

The public was laughing at them, Gibson and Otto blush like mad, both sit really angry each other.

"Oh please it's not that…" Chiro said to them.

"Now… from the prison of max security, our special guest! Mandarin!" Kai yelled while from the back stage , Xel bring a little monkey cage with Mandarin inside, "he promise not to escape if we bring him here"

"Kai…" Eclyps yelled behind his camera.

"What?"

Eclyps sigh, "…Nothing…"

"Long time no see Hyperforce" said Mandarin "now I can get my revenge!" said Mandarin starting to bite the bars. Xel electrocute Mandarin with a stick.

"Be… good" said Xel staying there.

"Yes sir…" Mandarin said emitting smoke.

"I want to ask you something sir… Some people want now, you and Nova were lovers?"

Xel put a gag around Nova's mouth. She tried to scream.

"Well, she isn't my type, but what we could do… the nearest female monkey was 12,000 light years, so yeah I have fun with her sometimes" said Mandarin playing with his beard. Sprx was really angry, while Nova was crying trying to shout something, she started to hit her head in the bars, and then she suddenly stopped. "What a cute ass…" said Mandarin at last, Nova continues hitting her head again, and Sprx had scratched the whole sofa.

"Let's proceed…" Kai said with a grin, "why do you think you're a better leader than Chiro?"

"Maybe the idea that I'm powerful, I can beat the whole team in exactly 15 seconds and you most admit I'm cute" said winking to Kai.

"Married…" said Kai annoyed.

"Obviously I was better leader than this monkey boy" Mandarin said looking the public again.

"No way!" Chiro shout "the primate power isn't in you, Nova hate you…"

"What times…" Mandarin whisper to Nova who still in the security suit crying.

"And you tried to rule Shuggazoom"

"What can I say, evil is fun"

"You still the worst villain in the universe"

"What you just said!?" Mandarin yelled.

"What you hear…"

"You think your rude, huh?"

"I could beat you everywhere, anywhere!" Chiro said facing Mandarin. A spark pops from their eyes.

Kai appear in the middle making them separate "Well… there's only one way to solve it" Kai said with a smile.

3.78 Second After…

"This wasn't an interview!?" Chiro yelled from a high structure in the set, Mandarin and Chiro where suspended in the air over a thin rope, both had a giant fighting sticks.

"If you have seen Oprah, this is an interview!" Kai yelled from the ground pushing a button in her red control. The floor of the set disappears revealing a pool of lava.

"Great..." said Chiro.

"Piece of Cake" said Mandarin getting closer to Chiro.


End file.
